


Ca déborde

by Syln



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Depression, Homesick, I'm Sorry, Langst, he is so sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syln/pseuds/Syln
Summary: Comment survie-t-on la nuit, lorsque les éléments ramènent nos démons à la surface et font déborder la mer de nos yeux? Lorsque l'on se retrouve seul et que l'on n'en peut plus, sans avoir personne à qui se confier?





	Ca déborde

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir ~
> 
> Ça fait un moment que je travaille sur cet OS mais je me suis embarqué.e dans des comparaisons et un style d'écriture qui ont pris le contrôle de l'histoire. Donc ça a été ardu.
> 
> J'adore Lance, je ne le répéterai jamais assez. Le truc c'est que j'adore aussi voir les persos que j'aime souffrir. Donc je mélange les deux, je me relis et je me mets en pls parce que ça me rend triste de le voir souffrir. Je suis un paradoxe ambulant.
> 
> Un merci à mon meilleur ami qui me relie alors que clairement, il préfère Keith (la perfection n'existe pas après tout (j'adore Keith aussi, qu'on soit bien d'accord))
> 
> Léger TW : mutilation (ce qui spoile un peu... Pffff)
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

 

La mer de ses yeux s'agite et déborde sans qu'il ne puisse empêcher le déchaînement des éléments. Il tremble le pauvre, il tremble de désespoir. Le vent hurle au fond de sa gorge et il s'échappe en sanglots. Le vaisseau est calme, tout le monde dort tandis que son âme explose en mille cris. Les morceaux tranchent sa peau en tombant au sol où il repose déjà. Une tempête se déchaîne à l'intérieur de lui, avec comme épicentre son cœur. Le noir l'englobe tout entier, le noir et le silence. Car dans l'espace, il n'y a ni chaleur ni bruit. Des tréfonds de lui, remonte ce monstre des abîmes qu'il essaie de noyer, sans succès.

Il est seul au milieu de la nuit, seul avec son mal-être, seul dans l'univers entier.

Ça déborde, tout déborde. Il régurgite ses peurs et ses insomnies, ses doutes et ses angoisses. Du fin fond de ses entrailles, un puissant cyclone fait tout remonter à la surface. Et il est bien trop puissant pour qu'il puisse tout garder à l'intérieur. La boite de Pandore est ouverte, mais l'espoir n'a jamais été à l'intérieur. Il se vide peu à peu de tout, pour ne laisser qu'une coquille vide.

Il a besoin de chaleur, l'homme du soleil, pour vivre. Il a besoin de l'astre d'or qui brûle dans le ciel et qui lui semble si loin dorénavant. Il a besoin de la pluie, l'humain bleu. Il a besoin de cette eau pure qui tombe du ciel pour le purifier de tout ce qui le ronge de l'intérieur. Il a besoin d'amour, l'enfant de sa mère. Il a besoin de cette famille nombreuse qui l'aimait et l'entourait même lorsqu'il était loin.

Mais le voilà perdu dans une guerre qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment, dans une équipe qui fonctionne par deux alors qu'ils sont un nombre impair. Il voulait montrer qu'il était libre dans le ciel infini, il est enfermé dans un vaisseau qui voyage loin de tout ce qu'il connait. Sa liberté se cantonne aux missions qu'on lui demande de faire, aux ordres qu'il suit même s'il ne veut pas. Sa liberté n'existe pas car il n'est pas écouté et il ne peut pas partir. Il est prisonnier d'une mission trop importante par rapport à lui.

Et le sourire qu'il porte sur ses lèvres changent peu à peu de sens. Et bientôt il ne pourrait atteindre ses yeux. Et bientôt le mur qu'il érige autour de ses émotions va s'effriter pour devenir poussière. Et bientôt, tout ce qui fait que Lance est Lance disparaitra. Et à ce moment, il ne sera plus du tout utile.

Il n'est un génie comme Keith. Il n'est pas un leader comme Shiro. Il n'est pas un geek comme Pidge. Il n'est pas réconfortant comme Hunk. Il n'est pas un mécanicien comme Coran. Il n'est pas pragmatique comme Allura. Il est juste lui, un dragueur inutile, un blagueur qui ne fait rire personne, même pas un tireur d'élite, à peine une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. S'il perd son sourire, s'il perd cette faculté qui lui permet de rendre la château un peu moins vide et de garder un peu plus toute sa tête, alors il ne lui restera rien.

Il se retrouve confiné dans une bulle de solitude, il ne peut se confier à personne. Qui comprendrait? Qui pourrait le comprendre? Qui le prendrait en compte? Qui le soutiendrait? Même lui n'a pas de réponse... Et tous sont trop occupés pour pouvoir être une épaule sur laquelle se lamenter. Et il ne veut pas être encore plus un poids pour l'équipe...

Il essaie désespéramment de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Ses vêtements ont depuis longtemps perdu l'odeur de lessive de la Garnison. Il la cherche encore, en sachant très bien qu'il ne la retrouvera plus. Il ne lui reste que la musique, celle que sa mère faisait tourner en boucle dans la maison en souriant. En s'endormant, un bandeau sur les yeux pour se concentrer sur le son, il se croirait sur Terre. Et le choc au réveil est à chaque fois aussi horrible. Car il y croit, il croit qu'en enlevant le bandeau, le soleil illuminera sa chambre et les jumeaux entreront dans la pièce pour qu'ils les emmènent au bord de la mer. Mais non, il n'y a que le blanc des murs et l'odeur aseptisée. Sa chambre sent comme un hôpital, elle abrite sa future folie.

Ses souvenirs voguent vers l'oubli. Peu à peu, des détails disparaissent de sa mémoire. Les traits de son frère, les tenues de sa grand-mère, la décoration de la maison, le sourire de sa mère... Tout ça le terrifie. Va-t-il oublier sa langue maternelle? Le prénom de sa grande sœur chérie? Le chemin pour aller du village à la mer? L'odeur des plats de son père? Le rire de son neveu? A quel point notre mémoire est-elle infaillible? Il sait que, plus le temps passe, plus il oublie. Et ça lui est insupportable. L'idée d'oublier ceux qu'il aime lui est insupportable.

Mais il est épuisé de se battre contre ces éléments, d'aller à contre vent. Combien de temps tiendra-t-il encore? Combien de temps restera-t-il entier? Son âme peut basculer dans l'obscurité à tout moment. Le vent souffle fort et le fil sur lequel elle se tient est bien mince. Parfois, des entailles apparaissent sur sa peau pour ne pas tomber. La douleur le ramène au présent et au silence car ces voix qui l'insultent se taisent enfin. Cela lui est toujours insupportable, mais l'ouragan ne fait alors plus rage en lui. Le sang rouge tranche avec tout ce qu'il est, tranche avec son bleu. Cette vision lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas parfait, qu'il devrait plus être comme Keith fort comme Keith obéissant comme Keith calme comme Keith. Keith le génie qu'il envie tant. Même son sang vient lui rappeler le misérable paladin qu'il est.

Et la marée descend, le vent se calme. Les éléments en ont fini avec lui pour cette fois fois, mais ils reviendront parce qu'on ne peut pas les contrôler. Et en partant, ils emportent ses remparts qu'il érige à chaque fois pour les repousser mais qu'ils surpassent toujours. Le voilà faible sur le sol de sa chambre, à attendre une paix qui ne viendra pas. Morphée l'a quitté depuis des mois, rupture soudaine contre laquelle il ne peut rien. Alors il attend, en écoutant son cœur battre pour s'assurer qu'il est bel et bien vivant.

Et la sécheresse l'envahi, l'enfant de l'eau n'existe plus car il n'y a plus une goutte en lui. Il ne reste qu'un désert dans son cœur. Et sans doute que demain il devra raconter que la nuit a été calme et qu'aucune tempête n'a envahi ses rêves. Mais les marques des éléments sous ses paupières trahiront la victoire de ses démons.


End file.
